This study is designed to determine the effects of epinephrine on plasma levels of lidocaine, tetracaine, and bupivacaine following subarachnoid injection. This information will help the anesthesiologist use local anesthetics and epinephrine more appropriately for spinal anesthesia during cesarean section.